frodo the fairy
by catmagnent
Summary: Frod decides to have an adventure after reading a book on magical artifacts. What kind of trouble will frodo get into? Who will help him along the way?


i own nothing of the lord of the rings.

frodo and sam walked through the wheat fields talking about their family and the journey they went on with merry and pippin. it was scary and fun for the four hobbits. it was the first time any of them had seen lord elron and rivendell. merry and pippin like always was in some sort of trouble or making mischief for someone. just as frodo watched merry and pippin sprint down the wagon trail back to the gardens of the shire..gandalf the white rode on horseback towards the shire for the coming festival of the stars.

sam..sam look. its gandalf. said frodo excitedly. he must be here to help with the festival of the stars celebration. come on sam lets go see if we can help.

so frodo and sam trotted down to the festival gardens and helped set up for that evenings party. paper lanterns were hung up and the spits were loaded up with meats to be roasted. merry and pippin were busy grinding their gathered wheat into flour for the breads to be made. and they did so want some fresh baked breads. frodo looked around for someone to help or something to do. he could find nothing to do or anyone to help out. so frodo left the festival gardens and went home. as frodo walked in he went over to his hearth and stoked the fire a bit then stirred his gently simmering lamb stew. and then pulled out his bread loaves from a slow oven. and they were perfectly done.

frodo pulled out a book of artifacts and their history behind them. as he opened the book and began to read..frodo saw a picture of a puzzle box and the inscriptions on it were in elvish and fairy. he could make out some of the words but not all of it. but the history behind it was not totally good at all. it was a magical artifact that if it was found it was to be left alone completely undisturbed. if disturbed and the puzzle box actually was worked and solved ...the one holding it and others around were to be changed from their current form to whatever form figure it chose.

what frodo did not realise was that one of the fairy inscriptions was actually a curse. the change would be permanent and the curse also worked to allow an evolution in which ever spiecies found the box and solved it. they would either evolve or de..evolve. and frodo was about as curious as a cat about the box. so he read about the last owner of the box and where it could have been buried or sealed away. frodo was determined to find it.

he told merry and pippin but not sam. he did not want sam to tag along and be caught hurt or killed. frodo missed his uncle bilbo. but if frodo was going to have another big adventure this was to be it. on his way out of the shire frodo met up with legolas and gimily the dwarf. the three talked awhile and frodo told them that gandalf was in the festival gardens preparing for the festival of stars. legolas and gimily thanked frodo and went to the gardens to celebrate.

no one even knew frodo was gone. gandalf asked merry and pippin where frodo had disappeared to.

he left for the castle of gondor. said pippin.

yeah he went looking for some sort of fairy elvish box. said merry. he left out about four hours ago.

gandalf mounted his horse and rounded up legolas and gimily.

on the way out of the shire gandalf told gimily and legolas about what frodo was looking for and where he was heading.

if he dont stay off the roads and watch where he is going..said gimily sternly. poor frodo is likely to be caught and tortured or killed.

let me off at the wild winds bridge crossing. said legolas. i will go tell lord elron of what frodo has done and where he is going. i will meet you at the brandywine bridge tomorrow.

very well legolas. said gandalf solemnly.

and he let off legolas at the wild winds bridge crossing and watched as he disappeared into the forest. gandalf turned his steed and rode towards the brandywine village. once there he and gimily got rooms at the prancing pony inn. and that night a rainstorm came through and was over by mornings first light.

legolas was patiently waiting at the brandywine bridge. gandalf and gimily came riding up.

well what has lord elron said about frodos singular journey..asked gandalf.

lord elron hung his head and closed his eyes when i told him about what frodo had done. said legolas. lord elron said it sounds like frodo has some of bilbo baggins in his blood. so we are to find frodo and see him to gondor safely.

very well. said gandalf. lets ride.

the trio rode through the woods going towards the edge of isingaard. and there they spotted frodos tent and wisps of smoke rising up from his campfire embers. frodo was still asleep. legolas and gimily woke up frodo from his slumber. the trio came out of the tent and presented frodo to gandalf.

you caused quite a stir frodo baggins. said gandalf.

lord elron said we are to see you safely to gondor and to find out where else you are going and go with you to keep you safe on your journey. afterall bilbo never went anyplace without a couple of companions. said legolas.

gimily smiled and then said ..yeah we went with you to destroy that damn ring. now we will go with you wherever you are heading.

frodo looked at his friends. his companions. he let out a deep sigh and smiled. okay guys lets go. said frodo.

they loaded up frodos things and rode towards gondor.

queen arwen and king aragon knew of frodos coming and the three companions in his company. the guards met the four of them at the edge of the city gates. they were let in and welcomed warmly.

gandalf confided in king aragon and queen arwen of what frodo was up to.

he is after a box. specifically one made by fairy and elvish hands. said gandalf. the thing is cursed and is to be left alone and undisturbed. or if it is found and solved the curse will transform the holder and those present into diffrent forms.

we cannot allow frodo to seek this box. said king aragon. it would do more harm than good. and frodo is still reeling in a way from the destruction of the ring in mordor.

queen arwen looked on as frodo approached her and bowed politely.

she nodded and smiled back. then she held out her hand and asked frodo to go with her to the dining hall for supper.

frodo accepted.

on the table spread out was a remarkable feast. breads and sweet breads of all kinds. roast beef and succulent roast boar. then roasted wild game and a huge turkey. root vegetables of all kinds and fruits of every size..every shape and color. the smells were incredible.

frodo heard and felt his stomach rumble loudly.

arwen and frodo laughed and loaded up their plates then sat down to eat and drink merrily. just then merry and pippin came bursting into the dining hall and began to feast like the buffet at a festival.

where ya been frodo..asked merry as he stuffed his mouth with bread soaked with beef gravy.

im making my own adventures so i will have something to write about when im old and grey like bilbo. said frodo taking a drink of his wine.

gandalf..legolas..gimily..and king aragon walked into the great dining hall and smiled warmly.

well my friends eat up and enjoy yourselves. tomorrow we shall sit together and catch up. but now we shall eat until our bellies are bulging. said king aragon.

gandalf and legolas sat on either side of merry and pippin and they in turn talked endlessly to frodo.

gimily sat next to king aragon and queen arwen.

the conversation ranged between the festival of the stars back at the shire and how they managed to get a whole eight bushels of fruits and veggies from farmer mac gregghors field and garden. and then went to how they had found frodos book on artifacts and the history behind them. gandalf listened intently to see if frodo gave any plans on where he might be heading and if he intended to leave before first light.

and sure enough..gandalf was right. frodo revealed he was heading for the elvish fairy borderlands and explore the caves for the markings that will lead him to this box and any other artifacts that might follow or even perchance some buried elvish treasure. frodo smiled and nodded at the thought of finding some treasure too.

gandalf spread the word among king aragon and queen arwen about frodos plans. merry and pippin were to be told in confidence. legolas and gimily were told to let frodo get up and go. but to follow him quietly. gandalf along with merry and pippin would follow behind them.

but the freinds along with the king and queen of gondor feasted and celebrated that evening. they were given a room with beds and a warm crackling fire going in the fireplace. a kettle of stew was being prepared for the travelers to take with them on their journey. the cook preparing it finished making it and let it simmer and cook all night on a low fire. and true to his word frodo got up quietly and gathered his pack. he stored extra food..extra water and two very full wine skins. and stole away into the low courtyard and up and over the city wall.

legolas and gimily silently followed frodo and caught up to him at sun up. frodo was shocked and surprised that they had followed him that far. frodo surmised that gandalf along with merry and pippin would be close behind. by mid morning the trio had stopped at the wild wind bridge. they ate and drank a little. then sat down to rest just as gandalf and the two mischief makers rode up.

well now mistah frodo where do ya think you are going without us ..asked merry in one of his hung over moods. but the tone in his voice told frodo that he meant no harm as usual.

gandalf summoned the two ferries to take them and their horses across the unusually wide river.

as they boarded the ferries..pippin woke up and found the huge elvish apple in his bag. he pulled it out and munched on it happily. then he found the huge chunks of roast and turkey along with root veggies. and ate that. pippin ate two large chunks of cheese and a loaf and a half of bread. then he fell foreward on the horse and was back asleep again. merry ate while sitting on the ferry floor. and had some wine with frodo.

just as merry finished his cup of wine the two ferries docked and the horses along with gimily..gandalf..legolas..frodo..merry..and pippin got off the ferries and walked through the forest until they had reached the edge of the fairy and elvish borderlands. they were met by two guards. one a fairy and the other an elf.

the fairy spoke first. im lors. the chief guard of the borderlands. this is traflger. he is chief guard of the elvish side of the borderlands. our duties is to maintain the peace and prevent wars. we guard these woods and caves with our lives. enter only after you tell us your names and your business.

im legolas. im an elf from rivendell in the service of lord elron. i ride as escort to these others in my company. said legolas respectfully.

im gandalf the white wizard. i am riding as an escort as well. these halflings are in my care. said gandalf.

my name is gimily. im a dwarf in the service of the king of gondor. i too ride as escort to these hobbits...these halflings. said gimily.

my name is frodo baggins. and this is merry and this one here frodo gestured to his left this one is pippin. these are my friends. we wish to see the sights of the borderlands of the elvish and the fairies. said frodo.

very well. please enjoy the sights and the beauty of the borderlands. but beware around the caves. there has been sightings of wild animals in that area. but have fun and enjoy the sights. our homes are open to visitors and we have places for the horses. said lors.

the elf and the fairy rode off and left them to enter the borderlands and woods at their own devices.

frodo bounded ahead and ran towards the caves. gandalf sent legolas to be with him. legolas lost sight of frodo and then caught him as he went into the gourge of caves.

frodo searched wildly for the box markings. they would either be written in elvish or fairy. frodo finally found it. the next to the last cave is where he found the markings for the puzzle box.

finally i found it. said frodo breathlessly. lets see where this goes.

legolas followed after frodo. gimily and gandalf chased after him. merry and pippin stayed outside of the cave and built a campfire. lors spotted the campfire and watched as the wizard gandalf and the dwarf gimily walked out of the cave. legolas was next. he was bleeding from above his left eye and had a bandage wrapped around his lower leg.

i lost him gandalf. he darted down towards the narrow ledge and i couldnt catch him or keep up with him. i fell against some rocks and hit my head. the leg injury came from the ledge i tripped on when running after him. said legolas brethlessly.

traflger strode up next to lors. he looked at the elven warrior legolas curiously. traflger realised that he loved legolas.

so beautiful. so handsome. muttered traflger.

huh what did you say there traflger..said lors.

nothing. im going to go see if that elven assassin legolas needs a skilled hand tending to his wounds. said traflger.

lors nodded his approval. and traflger rode over to the campsite and offered legolas his medical assistance.

legolas nodded and motioned for traflger to attend to his wounds.

merry and pippin were sound asleep. gandalf too was asleep in his tent.

legolas noticed gimily was asleep in the same tent with gandalf.

both legolas and traflger looked at each other and smiled. legolas noticed that traflger wanted to tell him something but was very hesitant.

if you want to tell me something traflger...you can. dont be afraid . said legolas softly.

i..i...uh..legolas have you ever loved someone at first sight and they are the same as you..uh same sex...like man to man...type love. said traflger nervously.

well are you saying you love me traflger..is that it...asked legolas.

well yeah i guess i am. said a very relieved traflger.

well..i loved you since i first saw you today at the forests edge. said legolas.

at that moment traflger and legolas began to undress each other. off came the sword and dagger belts. then came the robe and pants belts. quiver of arrows and their bows. last off came the pants and their hooded capes. legolas was firs on his knees. he placed his hands slowly up under traflgers robe and ran his fingers up along his long muscular thigh. then legolas put his head underneath traflgers robe and began to lick and suck gently on his balls..and then ran his tongue slowly up and down the ever hardening long shaft.

oh gods legolas..oh oh ohhhhh legolas..moaned traflger.

just then legolas began to suck his long shaft slowly. and then deep throat it as he came back down towards traflgers crotch.

traflger moaned and groaned in pleasured delight. then legolas felt his head gently grabbed and he heard traflger tell him to lay down. it was time for traflger to lay some love onto legolas and his long lean muscular body.

traflger began to fondle legolas s long cock. and then he began to lick it and suck on it.

both men were hard and horny. traflger rolled legolas onto his belly . legolas raised his taut ass into the air and traflger eased his hard cock into legolas s ass.

oh fuck me hard traflger..cried legolas.

and traflger raised up legolas and held his body against his . then traflger grabbed legolas by the cock and began to work his hand up and down his shaft.

just then a fairy maiden came over to legolas and traflger. she peeled off her panties and grabbed legolas by his cock. she lowered herself onto legolas s waiting hard cock. and she let out a moan of sheer pleasure. then she begged legolas to make love to her. because she had never seen an elvish male naked nor had she ever experienced love making.

legolas told traflger he could remain back there finishing his stride. while legolas made love to a fairy maiden for the first time.

frodo was still missing. piss on him thought legolas as he vigorously pumped away at his fairy maidens pussy and keeping stride with traflger. the three of them orgasimed at the same time.

just then legolas realised what had just happened. no elf was supposed to mate with a fairy and no male fairy was supposed to mate with an elvish female.

they had broken the rules. legolas the elvish assassin had just had intercourse with fairy maiden keesa.

wait until lord elron gets word of this. thought legolas. and wait until lord poth of the fairys hears of this union.

legolas asked keesa to marry him. she said yes. then keesa sprang some news on poor legolas.

im a fairy princess legolas. my father is lord poth. said keesa.

thats okay keesa. said legolas. im in the service of lord elron of rivendell.

you serve lord elron..asked keesa in amazement.

yes. yes i do. said legolas.

traflger looked longingly at legolas and then walked over to him and kissed him.

it was great to have made love with you legolas. said traflger. i will always remember you and love you even after you marry her.

lord elron and lord poth were already discussing the union of elves and fairies. queen arwen and king aragon had broken the news to both lord elron and lord poth. both men pitched a fit at first and then saw the benefits of the union to come.

frodo emerged from the cave bloody and filthy. but he held the fairy elvish puzzle box.

gandalf asked frodo why it took him so long to emerge from the cave.

first i walked along the long and narrow ledge until i came to the tunnel crossroades. then i felt led to go right. so i went right. i found the markings for the treasure and the puzzle box i searched for. said frodo.

so i dug down and pulled out two huge bags of gold coins and there was a wooden box. so i also pulled it out. then i opened it and there was the box made by fairy and elvish hands. continued frodo. so i hauled both bags of gold coins and the puzzle box out of the cave. and they are all mine.

gandalf looked over the gold coins.

quite a huge haul frodo. said gandalf. merry and pippin will help carry it and spend it too.

gimily and legolas will most likely want some. said frodo.

gandalf nodded.

then they shall have some. said frodo.

then frodo set to work counting out twenty gold coins for legolas. twenty for gandalf. twenty coins each for merry and pippin. and twenty for gimily.

frodo handed out his offerings to each person as he saw fit. legolas introduced his bride to be..fairy princess keesa. frodo also gave her twenty gold coins.

legolas and keesa packed their things and departed. they had to meet with keesa s father lord poth. then ride all the way to rivendell to see lord elron. frodo and gandalf waived fairwell to legolas and keesa.

merry and pippin began to wake up after being asleep for about three days. gimily caught and killed a small animal and was roasting it. frodo gave gimily his twenty gold coins and poured himself a generous cup of wine and ate an elvish apple.

gandalf waited until gimily frodo merry and pippin had finished eating and then loaded up to go back to gondor.

they arrived that evening at suppertime.

king aragon and queen arwen bade them to the dining hall to have supper with them. then they were shown to the room they had once occupied and stayed comfortably for two days.

they had caught up on the adventure frodo had yet to complete. gandalf had told king aragon that gimily had offered his services to gondor.

gimily was inducted into the service of both king aragon and queen arwen of gondor.

gimily was given new armour and a new battle axe. after two days gandalf rode with frodo along with merry and pippin back to the shire. it was there the trouble began.

frodo began to work the puzzle box to try and solve it.

gandalf warned frodo of the danger he is in.

yet frodo paid gandalf no attention whatsoever.

frodo had the box half solved when gandalf dropped frodo off at his house. then sam followed merry and pippin into frodos house.

frodo solved the puzzle box just as the door shut to frodos house.

gandalf felt the power and magic of what had happened. gandalf walked into frodos house to see frodo..sam..merry and pippin all turn into tiny faries. gandalf was astonished. he invited the now four faries to come stay with him at his tower. so frodo along with sam..merry and pippin flew into gandalfs pouch and rode with him to the wizards tower.

three days later gandalf and the four tiny hobbit faries attended the marriage of legolas the elf and keesa the fairy princess. gandalf officiated the marriage. king aragon and queen arwen oversaw the ceremony.

gandalf resealed away the puzzle box. frodo and his friends sam merry and pippin remained faries permanetly. legolas since he married a fairy princess he became a prince. keesa gave birth to twins. half elvish half fairy.

peace and prosperity reigned for a millenia. until the age of man took over. middle earth fell away into a memory. ledgends are like memories and fairy tales are like history retold. man has never forgotten the elves or faries. there are still fairytales and memories. middle earth will not be forgotten. long live the faries.


End file.
